1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image reading apparatus, and, more particularly, to an image reading apparatus to read image information recorded on a first side and a second side of a document with different capabilities and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus reads image information recorded on a document and is mounted in a machine such as a scanner, a digital copier or a multi-function machine.
A method of reading both sides of a document in an image reading apparatus may be classified into two methods. There is a method of reading a first side of a transported document via a reading unit, changing a transport direction of the document via a document direction changing device, reversing the first side and a second side of the document via a duplex path, and reading the second side of the document. Such a method is advantageous in that the both sides of the document can be read using one reading unit, but is disadvantageous in an amount of time required to read the both sides of the document.
There is also a method of reading both sides of a document by mounting a first reading unit to read a first side of the document and a second reading unit to read a second side of the document to be opposed to each other. Such a method is advantageous in that the both sides of the document can be simultaneously read without unnecessarily circulating the document and thus a both-side reading operation can be performed with a high speed.
When both sides of a document are read using an image reading apparatus employing the latter method, a user may want to read a first side and a second side of the document with different capabilities as needed. For example, when a document having a first side on which a picture or a drawing is recorded and a second side on which only characters are recorded is read, the user may want to read the first side with a high resolution and read the second side with a low resolution. In addition, the user may want to read the first side of the document in full-color and to read the second side of the document in monochrome.
However, if the document is read without considering the reading options which are respectively selected by the user with respect to the two reading units are different from each other, at least one of the two reading units cannot sufficiently perform a function thereof and thus reading quality deteriorates.